


Red

by JustAWeirdo



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Cock Rings, Dom Harry Hart, I'm Going to Hell, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, POV First Person, Punishment, Rough Sex, Sub Eggsy Unwin, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 10:45:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12319461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAWeirdo/pseuds/JustAWeirdo
Summary: An explicit description of Hartwin sex from Harry's POV. It's a bit kinky. I warned you.





	Red

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy ♥

__

_ _

_ Eggsy. My my.. _

_ I wish you could see yourself right now. All spread on the bed, tied up and naked, waiting for me. Such a good boy. _

_ Your eyes are covered by my favorite tie.  _

_ Your mouth is shut but I kept it free. I want to hear you when you moan my name. Your voice is angelic even when you scream and beg for me to do something, anything. Such a delicate melody to my ears.  _

_ Your skin.. Oh God, your skin is so soft. I can't take my hands off of your body. Your beautiful body that trembles and shudders and makes me lose concentration every time I see it or even think about it. I wish you could see the pretty marks I left on you. Red and blue and purple.. Such a nice galaxy, just so you remember who you belong to when I leave again. _

_ You are so obedient. Took me some time to get you there.. to the point where you are truly submissive to my demands. Who would believe that the brat boy you used to be would become so disciplined?  _

_ Breathe for me, Eggsy. In.. and now out. Well done. Such a good boy. It's better now, isn't it? I want you to focus. _

_ I'm going to make you feel so good. I know you're scared, having no control over yourself, but I won't hurt you. Just stay still for me, my love. And don't break the rules. There. _

_ It feels good when I touch you like this, doesn't it? Pressing my tongue to your sweetest spots. Right in there, where it's sensitive and holy, where it’s pure.. and absolutely mine. I love how new you're at this. Letting me be your first, your one and only, knowing no one had ever had you before me.  _

_ Stay still, Eggsy. Don't bite your lip. I want to hear you. You know I do. Yeah.. Just like that. Keep begging for it. _

_ Oh no, baby, don't cry. Hush now. Soon I'll take the ring off of you, I promise. Be good for me, Eggsy. I know you can take it. One more. Come on, Stay with me. _

_ Is it too much? Do you want me to stop, Eggsy? No? Okay. _

_ Do you want me to uncover your eyes? Is that it? _

_ Hey, it's ok baby. I'm here. I'm with you. Sh.. You are okay. Breathe, Eggsy. Breathe.  _

_ I missed your eyes. They are mesmerizing. My God, You should see yourself. You’re already sweating. Your chest, comes up and down with every shaky breath. Your eyes.. so red and full of tears. Let me kiss it better. Shh.. it's okay. _

_ What is it? You want to touch me? I'm sorry, baby. You know the rules. Should I make you count them? No? Okay, then let's continue, shall we?  _

_ Do you want me to take the ring off of you? Yeah?  _ _ Is it better now? Love how responsive you are. I barely touched your cock.  _ _I’m going to make you see stars tonight, boy. I’m going to make you come again, and again, and again. You won’t be able to walk by tomorrow._

_ Say my name, Eggsy.  _

_ Say it.  _

_ Louder, boy. _

_ LOUDER! _

_ oh, Eggsy, dear. Look at the mess you’ve made! Such a bad boy. Did I give you the permission to come?  _

_ You’re sorry? hmm.. That’s not enough. Stop pulling on the ropes. It won’t get you free. _

_ Should I call Merlin? Tell him how naughty you are? How you misbehave? Do you want him to punish you? He always says I’m too soft when it comes to punishing you. Maybe he’s right.  _

_ I’m going to cover your eyes again, baby. Stay still. _

_ Don’t be afraid. You know I only do this because I love you, right? It’s okay. Don’t cry. _

_ Which toy do you prefer? The black dildo or the red vibrator?  
_

_ I think red suits you.   _

_ I’m going to say this one more time, Eggsy. **Stay Still!** _

_ Are you scared? You definitely should be. I’m not going easy on you this time. I'm done playing nice. _

_ There, Let it in. Shh, you take it so well. Just a little bit more. That’s it. I love how your hole swallows it. I know it burns inside. Do you like it? The burn? _

_ Oh, Eggsy. You pretty boy. _

_ I’m going to leave now. But I’ll be back. Pick a number from one to seven. How about five? Can you hold it? Don’t come. I’ll know if you do. _

_ Be a good boy and stop screaming. You don't want to make it worse for you.  _

_ Goodbye, Eggsy. _

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment! :) Comments always make me the happiest ♥


End file.
